Episode 573
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Luffy - One Piece Logo | rating = 10.2 | rank = 5 }} "Finally Setting Sail! Goodbye Fish-Man Island" is the 573th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The mermaids and Camie from the Mermaid Cafe ask Madam Shyarly if they can say good bye to the Straw Hats. Madam Shyarly says that her prediction that Luffy will destroy Fish-Man Island might not happen after all since they defeated Hody and the New Fish-Man Pirates. Meanwhile, Shirahoshi is crying and asking the Straw Hats to not go. Usopp and Chopper complain that they are going to die in the New World. The Minister of the Left gives Nami a new New World Log Pose with three needles so they can get to the islands in the New World. The Minister of the Left explains about the new Log Pose's features when Luffy suddenly grabs onto Nami, wanting to see the new Log Pose. She complains and says that she will tell the crew where to go but Luffy complains saying that he is the captain so he should decide where they should go. Franky gets a new haircut and they start to leave but Shirahoshi comes and ask them to pinky promise to come back and the crew does it. The Straw Hats finally leave and some of the children of the Fish-Man Island ask their parents if they can get a Straw Hat similar to Luffy's and Jinbe says he will get some. Luffy then remember the times when Shanks, Rayleigh, Jinbe, and Ace told him something important. The Straw Hats then comment about what they will do once they are in the New World. Long Summary Camie tells Shyarly that Luffy and his crew are going to leave the island. Shyarly tells her to go see them off. Before she leaves, Camie notices the broken crystal ball on the floor. Shyarly tells Camie that she is through with foreseeing the future for good, and she could not be happier if she was wrong. Camie realizes her boss is more fearful than anyone, since her prediction may come in a year or more, and there is no way to know if she is wrong. Shyarly asks Camie to forgive her for suspecting her friends of wrongdoing. The scene changes and Shirahoshi is crying as she holds Luffy in her hand, asking him to stay for another week, then a month, and then a year. After seeing Shirahoshi, Sanji wishes he could stay for a year. Brook says that he will call his new single "Life on Fish-Man Island is a Dream". Zoro tells Sanji he should stay on the island, calling him "nosebleed-kun", much to Sanji's anger. Sanji says he will teach him not to cross the person who cooks his food. Over to one side, the Minister of the Right whispers to Neptune about the tamatebako. Neptune tells him to look at the pirates. Usopp and Chopper are in despair, saying they are going to the New World to die. Chopper wonders if Big Mom would forgive them if they gave her all their treasure from here on out. Neptune and the minister realize they could not tell them at this point. Neptune does add that it was ten years since the bomb was placed in there, it may have become a dud. The Minister of the Right says he does have a point, the castle is damp, and Big Mom might not be the one to open the box. Robin wonders what they are whispering about. The Minister of the Left then gives Nami a new Log Pose, with three needles on it instead of one. Shirahoshi lowers Luffy so he can see the new Log Pose. Nami looks at the one on her wrist. She wonders why it is moving, since she thought it had already recorded the next island. The minister tells her that each island in the New World as well as Fish-Man Island take only half a day to record. The islands can differ in current, climate, and magnetic fields, which until now have been the only thing they could rely on. However, there are also islands that lose their magnetic fields. The minister points out that only one needle on the Log Pose is shaking, while the other two are completely still. Each needle records the waves of a different island, meaning the navigator must choose which way to go, and the wrong decision could mean certain death. Master navigators can choose the safest routes by observing subtle differences in the needles' movements. The stronger the needle's movement the more dangerous the island. Nami finds this new navigation method deeply disturbing. Suddenly, Luffy wraps his neck around Nami and notices the center needle shaking. He decides to go to that island, as it looks like fun. Nami and Usopp are devastated that Luffy overheard the conversation. Nami tries to strangle him, saying she is the one who chooses the route, but Luffy says he is the captain. Usopp and Chopper beg Luffy to see sense. Franky then declares that they are ready to go and he even learned how to float up. Hatchan tells them he is staying behind to help repair the factory. Usopp and Chopper have become more enthusiastic, saying they are going to war in Hell. Sanji and the mermaids say their goodbyes, and Sanji calls them the All Blue of his heart. Fukaboshi thanks Luffy. Manboshi declares that they will be leading the strongest army in the ocean next they meet, and Ryuboshi says their reputation will be even more renowned. Luffy and Jinbe simply exchange silent looks. As the crew leaves, the people call from the shore that they now like humans, as well as robots, raccoons, and skeletons. Shirahoshi then swims up and grabs the side of the ship, making everyone fall over. She tells him she will not be a crybaby next time they meet and wants to go on another walk with Luffy, only this time she wants to go to the surface and see a real forest with them. She holds out her pinky and Luffy wraps his own around hers, symbolizing the promise. The other Straw Hats, save for Zoro and Franky, all touch their own pinky fingers to hers. She then waves as they leave, splashing water on her face and holding her pinky finger. Neptune tells his son not to forget their debt. A child then asks his father for a straw hat so he could play heroes with it. His father then tells him that they are only available on the surface. Jinbe overhears the conversation and tells them he will send a merchant ship to get the hats. On the Thousand Sunny, Sanji is reveling in his memories, but Nami tell them there is no time to rest, as they have to go back through the dark sea again. Attached to the foremost mast of the ship is a string of floating blocks. Franky tells Usopp they are called Kuuigosu, and extremely buoyant wood that he is using to raise the ship. Their speed of ascent can be controlled by how many are let out. Luffy is standing on the bow, and Zoro asks him if something is wrong. Luffy says they will be in the same ocean as Shanks when they reach the surface and he is looking forward to seeing him. He then remembers the day Shanks gave him his straw hat. He also remembers the words of encouragement given to him by Ace, Jinbe, and Rayleigh. Finally, he remembers the conversation he had with Koby about the New World. Everyone gets fired up while Robin simply laughs. The episode ends with Luffy shouting they are going to the New World. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds a scene with the Fish-Man Island citizens giving the Straw Hats parting gifts. *The anime does not show the part where Sanji and Zoro fight about Sanji poisoning Zoro's meals in the future, for what he said. *Brook agrees with Sanji in the anime, about wishing to stay on Fish-Man Island. *The anime adds the scene of Luffy first hearing about the New World Log Pose, before Nami questions why there are now three needles. *The islands that are shown when describing the new Log Pose are in a different order than in the manga, with the island of death being in the middle instead of the right, possibly to properly correspond with the orientation of the needles on the Log Pose, as the needle in the middle is the one that indicates the most dangerous island in the vicinity of Fish-Man Island. *In the manga, Den was not seen on the Thousand Sunny before the Straw Hats depart. *The anime left out a part where a mermaid called Sanji funny. *The anime extends the scene between Jinbe and Luffy, including a bit where Luffy asks where he is. *The anime shows Franky and Chopper after a fish-man declares that he likes robots and raccoons now, as well as humans. And when Chopper is shown, he pretends that he does not care for the kind comments as usual, but does not react to the assumption he is a raccoon dog. *The Medaka Mermaid Quintuplets are shown saying that they like bones to cheer up Brook, whom nobody has complimented yet. *Franky moves his pinky finger back and forth after most of the Straw Hats promise to Shirahoshi. *Franky is shown throwing the Kuuigosu in the anime, but not in the manga. *The anime adds scenes of Shirahoshi actually jumping into the water and going after the Thousand Sunny. *The anime includes Fish-Man Island in the background at the end of the episode, when Luffy promises to go to the New World. *More citizens of Fish-Man Island are seen with shirts with words pertaining to events around them. One is wearing a shirt with the word "NANDATO" (Japanese fore "What did you say?") Also, a fish-man boy who wants a straw hat so he can play hero is wearing a shirt with the word "HERO" on it. *We Go! plays out the episode as the crew prepares to officially enter the New World. *The preview for the next episode is very brief, only having Luffy state the title of that episode. Site Navigation